You have fallen for me
by VMTSTAR
Summary: Mimi es la líder de un grupo femenino nuevo llamado Red Velvet, lleva una vida buena y es feliz pero ¿Qué pasa cuando por obra del destino tiene que regresar a Japón y enfrentar su pasado?. [EN PAUSA]
1. Chapter 1

Seúl, Corea del Sur.

Me removí en mi cama, trataba de volver a dormir pero no lo lograba, sabía que por más que tratara no lo lograría, llevaba días soñando lo mismo, bueno, más que un sueño era un recuerdo de mi pasado, de aquellos días cuando vivía en Japón.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana, una vez más vi el sol aparecer, sentí mis ojos húmedos pero antes de que las lagrimas pudieran caer el despertador sonó.

Me dirigí a apagarlo y una vez que lo apague escuche como mi roomate y mejor amiga, Mi Young hacía ruidos quejándose de que ya era hora de despertarse. Me aleje de la ventana y me acerque a su cama.

\- Vamos Mi Young! – le dije – ya es hora de que despiertes.

Ella en vez de contestarme con palabras siguió haciendo sus extraños ruidos con los que decía que no se quería levantar.

Negué con la cabeza y después me dirigí al closet para escoger la ropa que me iba a poner hoy, no era nada especial ya que era muy temprano y lo único que quería era algo cómodo para ponerme.

Una vez que escogí mi ropa cerré el closet y me fui al baño.

Cuando termine de arreglarme salí del baño y vi a Mi Young haciendo lo mismo que yo hacia unos minutos antes, aunque sabía que ella se iba a tardar en escoger su ropa ya que es una chica con mucho estilo, es decir yo también tengo estilo pero Mi Young es más especial a la hora de elegir conjuntos de lo que yo soy.

En cuanto vio que salí del baño me volteo a ver.

-Mimi! – grito – Buenos días – me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días Mi Young – le dije al mismo tiempo que sonreía – Veo que ya por fin te levantaste.

-Si.. hahahahaha perdona si hace rato no te conteste, la verdad es que esta vez si no tenía nada de ganas de levantarme, ayer trabajamos hasta tarde y POR DIOS! Son las 4:30 de la mañana! – dijo mientras hacia una de sus típicas caras graciosas.

-Lo sé, pero después de todo así tiene que ser – suspire – ya no te quejes y mejor apresurate a cambiarte que Manager oppa* no debe de tardar en llegar, iré a ver si las demás ya se levantaron.

-Eee… si tienes razón hahaha me apurare.

Después de que dijo esto se fue corriendo al baño, sonreí, en verdad esta chica nunca cambiara.

Salí de cuarto y fui al cuarto que estaba en frente del de nosotras, toque una vez y sin esperar mucho la puerta se abrió.

-Mimi unni! Buenos días – dijo Yeri

\- Buenos días Yeri, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le conteste

-Muy bien unni, supongo que vienes a ver si ya nos despertamos ¿verdad?

-Si así es hahahaha

-Pues no te preocupes porque ya estamos despiertas, Soo Yeon unni y Hani unni ya están arreglándose y por supuesto yo ya estoy lista.

-Hahahahaha awww no podía esperar más de mi maknae* - le conteste, ella simplemente se empezó a reír – Bueno, las esperare en la sala, no se tarden mucho.

Dicho esto me fui otra vez a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas y a decirle a Mi Young que la estaría esperando en la sala. Una vez que llegue a la sala me senté en el sofá, a pesar de que dormí muy poco no me sentía para nada cansada, suspire, ya estaba harta de tener el mismo sueño, hace mucho que ya no soñaba ni me acordaba de ese suceso pero otra vez estaba regresando a mi, apreté mis manos, simplemente no quiero volver a recordarlo, me causa tristeza y dolor el hacerlo.

-Mimi, ¿Estas bien?

Abrí lo ojos rápidamente y voltee a ver a la persona que me hablaba, era Soo Yeon, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No la había escuchado. Cambie mi rostro por uno sonriente y me relaje.

-Si, esta todo bien, no te preocupes Soo – le dije aunque sabía que mentía y al parecer ella también lo sabía ya que negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi.

-Vamos, sabes que no estas bien, Dime ¿Qué te preocupa? Sé que no haz podido dormir bien

Abrí lo ojos y voltee a verla perpleja.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que no he podido dormir bien? – le pregunte

-Por que se te nota, además Mi Young comento que ve que te despiertas muy temprano.

Vi hacía el suelo, después de todo Mi Young si se había dado cuento, y yo que pensé que no.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿verdad?

-Si, lo sé

-Pues entonces dinos que pasa – esa voz no era la de Soo Yeon, las dos volteamos y vimos a Mi Young junto con Hani y Yeri.

-Unni… la única forma en que te ayudemos es que nos cuentes que pasa – hablo esta vez Hani

Voltee a verlas, a esas cuatro chicas que han estado conmigo desde hace 4 años atrás y que más que mis amigas son mis hermanas.

-Tienen razón, perdonen chicas es solo que creí que el sueño se iría, pero no fue así.

-¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño? – pregunto Yeri

-Más que un sueño es un recuerdo, de hace cinco años cuando todavía vivía en Japón

Hubo un momento de silencio pero después Mi Young hablo

-Y… ¿Qué pasa en el sueño?

-Pues.. Bueno..

Justo cuando les iba a decir la puerta se abrió y entro nuestro manager.

-Chicas! Muy buenos días, ¿están listas para empezar el día?

Todas asentimos y salimos del departamento junto con él, les dirigí una mirada a las chicas y susurrando les dije que les contaría después, ellas solo asintieron y sin más nos metimos a la van que nos llevaría a SM Entretaiment*.

Ya había pasado un año desde que debutamos como Red Velvet* y la verdad es que no nos había ido mal, tenemos mucho éxito y eso nos gusta y entusiasma mucho, después de todo entrenamos 4 años para esto.

-Muy bien chicas, les diré su horario para el día de hoy….

Escuchaba a nuestro manager hablar pero no le estaba poniendo atención, estaba viendo el paisaje, estábamos pasando por el río Han* el cual a pesar de que muchas personas dicen que se ve hermoso de noche, para mi es más hermoso en las mañanas.

Mientras lo veía recordé la primera vez que estuve en Corea del Sur, fue en las vacaciones de verano de hace cinco años, mis papás y yo venimos a visitar a uno de mis tíos que vivía aquí con su familia, me acuerdo que uno de los días en los que estuve aquí fui al río Han con mis primos, ellos estaban jugando mientras yo veía el río, tal y como lo hacía hoy, verlo en ese momento me dio tanta felicidad que de un momento a otro estaba cantando, cantar siempre me hacía feliz, cuando termine sentí que alguien se puso a lado de mi, voltee a ver quien era y me encontré con una señora, tenía mucha clase y una gran sonrisa, sin decirme mucho extendió su brazo y me dio una tarjeta, yo sin pensarlo mucho la agarre, era una tarjeta de SM Entretaiment, la señora me dijo "las audiciones serán pronto, espero poder verte ahí" y sin más se fue, la verdad fue una fortuna que supiera coreano ya que si no, no hubiera podido entender lo que me decía y hoy no estaría en esta van.

La verdad no fui a las audiciones de cuando me dijo sino fui un año después, no fui cuando me dijo porque no vivía aquí sino en Japón y tenía miedo de dejar todo haya aunque al final termine haciéndolo, deje todo lo que me importaba, mi familia, mis amigos, él….

Cuando vine a hacer la audición me aceptaron, empecé a vivir con mis tíos y asistí a una escuela de aquí, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y la verdad no me importo, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, soy feliz con mi vida y si no fuera por ese tonto sueño no estaría recordando esto.

Sentí como la van paro y me aleje de mis pensamientos, lo ultimo que escuche de mi manager antes de bajar fue:

-Bien chicas, vamos con todo!

Odaiba, Japón.

Los rayos del sol me empezaban a pegar en la cara, empecé a abrir de poco a poco mis ojos y una vez que los tuve abiertos voltee a ver mi mesa de noche donde se encontraba mi reloj, eran las 10:00 am, la verdad a pesar de que no era temprano sentía como si me hubiera levantado a las 5:00 am, me sentía muy cansado, después de todo me había develado la noche anterior junto con mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

Me levante y fui a mi closet, agarre lo primero que vi y me disponía ir al baño cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-Yamato! ¿Ya estas despierto?

Pregunto el idiota de mi mejor amigo – No Taichi ¿Cómo crees?... Por supuesto que sí tonto si no, no estaría parado en frente de ti.

El solo rodo los ojos – Muy chistosito Yamato, apurate que vamos a desayunar para poder irnos a la reunión.

-Si esta bien, ya lo sé, solo me doy un baño rápido y salgo.

Sin más me metí a bañar, una vez que termine me cambie y me arregle, arregle un poco mi cuarto y salí de este. Fui al comedor en donde vi a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano desayunando, los tres vivíamos juntos desde hace dos años por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días hermano

-Buenos días Takeru

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien

-Mmm parece que alguien no se levanto de buenas….

\- Y eso….. ¿Te sorprende Takeru? – hablo Taichi

\- No, supongo que no

Los dos se voltearon a ver y se empezaron a reír

-Aggg ¿podrían callarse por cinco minutos? Me duele la cabeza

-Hahahahaha vamos gruñon termina tu desayuno que ya nos tenemos que ir, sino, tu querida novia se va enojar con nosotros.

-Sí lo sé, ya voy.

Termine lo más rápido que pude, cuando termine me fui a lavar los dientes y agarre mi cartera.

-Ya estoy listo, vámonos.

Nos metimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos al departamento de mi novia, Sora, íbamos a tener una comida en su casa junto con todos nuestros amigos, esta reunión es la que siempre hacemos antes de entrar a clases, es una tradición que tenemos desde hace años, incluso antes de que ella se fuera….

Cuando menos lo sentí ya habíamos llegado, bueno después de todo Sora no vivía tan lejos de nosotros.

Nos bajamos del carro y nos dirigimos a la puerta de su departamento, toque el timbre y escuche como alguien caminaba hacía ella, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a mi novia, ella lucia bonita como siempre.

-Chicos! Que bueno que ya llegaron, venga pasen.

Todos entramos, uno por uno, ella saludo a mi hermano y a Taichi, cuando me acerque a ella la agarre de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios, después del beso ella me sonrío. Nos agarramos de la mano y nos adentramos al departamento, me di cuenta que la mayoría ya había llegado, ya estaban aquí Hikari, la hermana de mi mejor amigo, Miyako, la gritona del grupo, Davis o como yo le digo, el mini Taichi, Ken, el novio de Miyako y mejor amigo de Davis, Koushiro, uno de nuestros grandes amigos y experto en tecnología y Cody, él más pequeño del grupo. Solamente faltaba Joe, el más inteligente y el mayor, no me sorprendía que no estuviera aquí a él siempre se le hace tarde ya que se la pasa estudiando, aun y cuando son vacaciones.

-Muy bien, ahora si ya casi estamos todos, no se preocupen, el superior Joe me dijo que ya casi llegaba y una ves que llegue damos por iniciada la reunión, ¿les parece? – dijo Sora

-Si - contestaron todos los demás, bueno todos menos Ken y yo que solo asentimos con la cabeza.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a hablar sobre las vacaciones y nuestras expectativas para el nuevo ciclo escolar, pasaron cerca de treinta minutos cuando escuchamos que el timbre sonó, mi novia se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, segundos después entro ella junto con Joe a la sala, todos lo saludamos y rápidamente se incorporo, como Sora había dicho antes dimos por iniciada la reunión, pusimos botana en el centro y servimos bebida, como siempre estábamos teniendo un buen rato hasta que a Miyako se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si ponemos música y bailamos un poco?

A pesar de que yo no me emocione por la idea todos los demás si lo estaban y sin dudar aceptaron la idea.

-Muy bien hay que ver que ponemos – dijo Hikari mientras se dirigía al área donde estaban todos los discos y películas de Sora

-Amm de hecho quería enseñarles un nuevo grupo que descubrí – dijo Miyako

-Hhahahaha es por eso que propusiste la idea ¿verdad Miya-chan? – dijo Sora

Ooo por supuesto que era por eso.

-Hehe me cachaste Sora-san, la verdad es que las ultimas semanas las he escuchado mucho y me gustaron demasiado, creo que a ustedes también les podrían gustar – dicho esto ella saco su IPod y lo conecto a las bocinas.

Empezamos a escuchar una canción, era buena aunque no entendía nada de la letra ya que estaba en coreano, pero debo admitir que el ritmo era bueno.

Una vez que termino la canción Miyako nos volteo a ver a todos

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

-Esta muy buena aunque por obvias razones no entendí ni un carajo de lo que dijeron – le contesto Taichi

Todos empezamos a reír

-Dime Miya ¿Cómo se llama el grupo? – dijo Hikari

-Yeahhhh! Te gusto verdad Hikari hahahahaha bueno mira se llama Red Velvet, son un grupo de chicas nuevo en Corea del Sur, debutaron hace un año, la verdad nunca me han interesado los grupos coreanos pero este me intereso por una razón – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía.

-¿A si? ¿Y cual es? – le pregunto Davis

-La líder del grupo es Japonesa!

-Wooow! ¿En serio? Que genial! – dijo Takeru

-Sip, se llama Mimi Tachikawa….

Al escuchar ese nombre todos nos quedamos callados, se que así como yo ninguno de ellos sabía como reaccionar, hace tanto que ya no hablábamos de ella, el ambiente se puso incomodo, sentí como Sora se tenso a mi lado, la agarre de la mano pero no nos volteamos a ver.

-Oigan.. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se sienten bien? – hablo Davis

Davis, Miyako, Cody y Ken no sabían lo que ese nombre representaba para nosotros por que ellos se hicieron amigos de nosotros después de que ella se fue de Japón.

-Eee, si no te preocupes, oigan tengo una idea, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? La verdad desde hace rato se me antojo uno – dijo Hikari

-Si yo digo que esta bien, vallamos por uno amigos – contesto Joe

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando de sus asientos, Sora, Taichi y yo nos quedamos un poco más.

-Parece que si logro su sueño – dijo Taichi

-Sí así parece… - dijo Sora

-Pues, que bueno por ella pero ese no es nuestro asunto, vamos por ese helado – les conteste.

Me levante sin esperarlos y comencé a caminar hacía la salida, lo único que quería hacer era volver a pensar en Mimi Tachikawa.

Seúl, Corea del Sur

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, el día había sido agotador, lo único bueno era que hoy el trabajo termino antes que otros días.

Las cinco estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas para poder irnos a nuestro departamento cuando nuestro manager llego a nuestro camerino.

-Chicas lo lamento pero todavía no las puedo llevar al departamento.

-¿Qué? Manager oppa ¿Por qué? – dijo Mi Young

-Bueno es que Lee Soo Man sumbenim* quiere verlas

La verdad me espere de todo menos el hecho de que nuestro jefe, el dueño de la compañía a la que pertenecemos quisiera vernos, aun y cuando no quiero me empecé a tensar, espero que se trate de algo bueno y no de algo malo.

Llegamos a el edificio de SM y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Lee Soo Man sumbenim, estábamos a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió, de ella salieron 9 chicas las cuales respetaba muchísimo, y puedo decir que son nuestro ejemplo a seguir, sin esperar mucho mis amigas y yo las saludamos.

-Buenas noches Girl´s Generetion unnis*

Ellas nos voltearon a ver y nos sonrieron

-Buenas noches chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Taeyeon unni, la líder

-Venimos a hablar con Lee Soo Man sumbenim, el quiere hablar con nosotras – le conteste

-Ooo ya veo, no se preocupen de seguro son buenas noticias, chicas Figthing*! – Dijo Tiffany unni.

Después ellas se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron, ellas son tan geniales. Momentos después entramos a la oficina.

-Chicas que agradable tenerlas por aquí, vengan, siéntense – dijo él, nosotras nos fuimos a sentar en la salita que tiene en su oficina

-Bueno no daré muchas vueltas porque supongo que ya están cansadas, así que, díganme, ¿Saben por qué están aquí?

Todas nos volteamos a ver y yo conteste – No señor, la verdad no lo sabemos, ¿Hicimos algo malo?

-¿Algo malo? Hahahaha que va! Lo han hecho todo muy bien! Me siento orgulloso por ustedes, en realidad las cite aquí para darles una buena noticia, los resultados de su música han sido tan buenos que Universal Music quiere hacer un contrato con ustedes.

-¿Universal Music? ¿No universal music esta en Japón? – contesto Soo Yeon

-Si así es

-Eso quiere decir que…. – dijo Yeri

-Muchas felicidades chicas, están a punto de preparar su debut en Japón

Todas gritamos y nos emocionamos, debutar en Japón es un gran logro ya que significa que no solo estamos siendo populares en Corea si no que vamos a empezar a ser populares en todo Asía e incluso en todo el mundo. Las cinco estábamos celebrando cuando Lee Soo Man sumbenim llamo nuestra atención.

-Solo que hay un pequeño dato que deben de saber

Todas volteamos a verlo

-Verán, a Universal Music le gusta tener a sus artistas cerca por lo que tendrán que irse una temporada a Japón, no se preocupen, son solo tres meses y ya les conseguimos departamento haya, tratamos de conseguir uno cerca de el edificio de UM, que se encuentra en Odaiba, y… lo conseguimos! Hahahahah así que prepárense por que en dos días se van a Odaiba.

Todas siguieron celebrando menos yo, me quede parada y sin habla, no sabía que pensar ni como reaccionar, sin más salí de la oficina con la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño, y eso hice, fui corriendo al baño, una vez que llegue me lave la cara y me voltee a ver en el espejo.

En lo único que lograba pensar era en ellos.

Bueno, díganme, ¿Les gusto? Awww espero que sii hahahahaha verán siempre quise hacer un fanfic Mimato ya que yo AMO el mimato, desde que era chica y pues dije ¿Por qué no? La historia salió de un día que estaba leyendo un fanfic mimato y al mismo tiempo estaba escuchando Dumb Dumb la nueva canción de Red Velvet y BOOM! Se me ocurrió esta historia y bueno no tengo mucho que decir :p, espero dejen reviws y nos leemos en el prox cáp. Byee!

Maknae: es el/la más joven de un grupo

Oppa: así se le llama a un amigo/hermano mayor (solo las mujeres lo utilizan)

SM Entretaiment: Es una compañía discográfica muy famosa en Corea del Sur

Red Velvet: Son un grupo de cinco chicas que debutaron hace un año bajo SM, la única de las chicas que existe en la vida real y pertenece a este grupo es Yeri, yo me invente a las otras tres (Mi Young, Soo Yeon y Hani)

Río Han: es un río muy famoso en Corea del Sur.

Sumbenim: significa maestro en coreano y se utiliza cuando le tienes respeto a alguien

Unni: así se le llama a una amiga/hermana mayor (solo las mujeres lo utilizan)

Figthing: es una frase que utilizan mucho los coreanos, y es para animar y apoyar a alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Seúl, Corea del Sur

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, primero el sueño que se repite todas las noches, ese sueño que me ha hecho recordar mi pasado después de 4 años y después el viaje que tenemos que hacer a Japón, pareciera que el destino me estaba jugando una mala broma.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que oí que la puerta del cuarto se abrió, voltee a ver hacía la puerta y vi entrar a Mi Young, me relaje un poco y suspire, menos mal que es ella, si hubiera sido alguna de las otras chicas no sé que hubiera hecho, o más bien, que les hubiera dicho.

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que se paro en frente de mi, su mirada, conozco perfectamente esa mirada, es la que siempre hace cuando sabe lo que esta pasando pero aun así quiere que hablemos del tema.

-Mimi….

-O vamos Mi Young, no me hagas hablar, sé que ya sabes porque estoy así.

-Y tu sabes perfectamente que aunque yo ya sé las cosas quiero que me las digas, además, creo que es un tema del cual tenemos que hablar.

-Si lo sé..

Vi como se dio media vuelta para después sentarse en su cama, con su mano le dio unas palmaditas a la cama, me sonrió y me dijo – Ven, Siéntate.

Suspire, me senté junto a ella y la voltee a ver

-Meems, escucha, sé que esto es muy duro para ti, en verdad lo entiendo pero no quiero que te pongas así.

-Lo sé, lo siento es solo que no sé que hacer Mi, hace mucho que no pensaba en el tema y la verdad creí que nunca volvería a pensar en ello de un momento a otro empecé a tener este sueño que no tenía desde hace 4 años y el director nos avisa que tenemos que ir a Japón!

-Espera ¿El sueño que tienes es el mismo que el de hace 4 años? ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Ya veo, Mimi, ¿no crees que el que tengamos que ir a Japón es cosa del destino?

-¿Destino? Yo… realmente no sé que pensar.

-Mira, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que los veas y las cosas se resuelvan.

-Lo sé pero, la verdad nunca creí que habría alguna posibilidad de volverlos a ver y seamos sinceras Mi, ellos no querrían volverme a ver y no estoy tan segura de que yo quiera volver a verlos.

-Entiendo, escucha Meems, te propongo algo sé que no estas preparada para hablar con ellos y ellos a lo mejor tampoco lo estén, aunque para serte sincera se me hace una tontería que no estén preparados después de 4 años… pero bueno no los juzgare ni a ti ni a ellos y bueno lo que quiero decir es que…. Japón es inmenso y así como tu te fuiste ¿Quién te dice que ellos no se fueron?

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…

-Por eso mi propuesta es; que no pensemos más en ello Meems, dejemos que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, si los ves bueno pues arreglas las cosas y hablas con ellos y sino pues no pasa nada, nos regresaremos y todo estará bien, lo único que quiero es que te tranquilices.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, eso hare, muchas gracias como siempre Mi – dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, por algo somos mejores amigas.

-Si hahahaha enserio gracias.

Deshicimos el abrazo y nos vimos mientras sonreíamos, soy tan afortunada de tener una amiga como Mi Young, las dos nos paramos de la cama

-Bueno que te parece si ahora empezamos a arreglar maletas, después de todo nos vamos pasado mañana y tenemos que aprovechar ahorita que tenemos tiempo libre.

-Me parece bien- dije mientras me paraba - Hagámoslo – estaba caminando hacia mi closet cuando Mi Young volvió a hablar.

-O y antes de que se me olvide, Mimi, ya que ya hablamos del tema te pido que ya no estés tan metida en tus pensamientos y tan decaída, las chicas sospechan que algo te pasa y están preocupadas, ahorita se les olvido el tema por la emoción del debut en Japón pero si te vuelven a ver así comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

-Si ya sé, la verdad es que si tengo pensado contarles lo que paso, pero no ahorita…. No te preocupes ya no actuare así delante de ellas.

-Esta bien, bueno entonces.. A empacar!

Dicho esto Mi Young y yo empezamos a empacar, ella tenía razón, por mi bien y por el de las chicas tenía que olvidarme del tema, ciertamente no se que valla a pasar en el tiempo que vamos a estar en Japón pero ya no me preocupare por eso, dejare de lado todo y me concentrare en Red Velvet ya que si algo tengo claro es que mi futuro es junto a ellas.

Odaiba, Japón.

El primer día de clases siempre es un fastidio, el tener que levantarte temprano después de dos meses que no lo hacías, tomar clases y tener que utilizar el maldito uniforme.. si definitivamente es un fastidio.

Tai y yo íbamos caminando hacia el colegio mientras platicábamos, Takeru se había adelantado ya que le había prometido a Hikari que iría por ella, a veces me pregunto si esos dos son más que amigos, la verdad no estaría nada mal que lo fueran aunque me compadecería de mi pobre hermano, tendría un cuñado muy molesto.

Al llegar a la escuela nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, cuando entramos pude ver a Sora sentada, ella se dio cuenta que habíamos llegado, alzo la mano y nos saludo, nosotros nos acercamos a ella y nos sentamos, yo por supuesto a lado de ella y Taichi atrás de ella, las clases no tardaron en empezar, las primeras clases fueron muy aburridas y se me hicieron eternas, espero que no todo el año sea así, porque si es así, estoy perdido.

La campana que anunciaba la hora del descanso sonó, me quede sentado mientras veía como todos se levantaban de sus lugares para después sentir dos personas a lado de mi.

-Hey Matt, vamos todos nos están esperando – me dijo Tai

Voltee a verlo y después voltee a ver a Sora, sonreí para después tomar mi almuerzo y la mano de Sora y así salir al patio.

Llegamos a la mesa en la que siempre nos sentábamos, ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltábamos nosotros.

-Chicos! Que bueno que ya llegaron – dijo Daivis

Nos sentamos en la mesa redonda y podía escuchar perfectamente como todos hablaban de diferentes temas, Hikari, Koushiro y Takeru hablaban sobre un nuevo celular que acababa de salir, Davis y Tai hablaban sobre el partido de futbol que van a tener el próximo fin de semana, por lo que sé es un partido muy importante y el cual Tai a estado esperado con mucha emoción, Miyako, Ken, Cody y Sora se pusieron a hablar sobre el nuevo restaurante que esta enfrente de la escuela, dicen que es bueno aunque no hemos ido, ninguno de nosotros quería estar cerca de la escuela cuando se esta de vacaciones, lo más seguro es que vallamos pronto, yo me uní a la platica de ellos.

Me daba risa como siempre es así, podemos hablar de temas completamente diferentes y aun así se nota como todos somos muy unidos, eso es algo que debo admitir que me gusta mucho, estoy agradecido de tenerlos como amigos… aunque nunca se los diga.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente mi almuerzo y platicando con los demás cuando escuche como alguien empezaba a gritar mi nombre, no tenía que voltear a verlo para saber de quien se trataba.

-Yamatooo!

-Kaito, ¿puedes hacer favor de callarte?

-Lo siento pero tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Tenemos?

Voltee a verlo y fue cuando me di cuenta que no venía solo sino que también estaban Shun y Hayate, ellos tres son miembros de la banda a la que pertenezco, los conocí cuando iba en secundaria, a los cuatro nos apasionaba la música y de casualidad descubrimos que no solo nos gustaba la misma música sino que también tocábamos instrumentos, yo toco la armónica y la guitarra, Kaito toca la guitarra, Shun la batería y Hayate el teclado, todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba algo, un vocalista, ahí fue cuando por desgracia los chicos me escucharon cantar y les gusto mi canto así que me nombraron vocalista de la banda, al principio yo no quería pero poco a poco me fue gustando, debo de decir que tenemos bastante éxito aquí en Odaiba aunque claro sería genial que nos hiciéramos más conocidos.

-Esta bien, díganme ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos grandes noticias – dijo Hayato – vamos Shun! Cuéntale!

-Sisi ya voy, Matt, ¿Te acuerdas que te había contado que mi papá tiene un conocido que trabaja en Universal Music?

-Si, si me acuerdo

-Bueno, pues resulta que mi papá le dio la copia de la canción que grabamos el otro día en la cochera y pues… LE ENCANTO!, así que se lo enseño al director de la compañía y al director le gusto y pues en resumen, tenemos una cita mañana con el director de Universal Music!

No lo podía creer, ¿Esto estaba pasando? Empecé a escuchar como mis amigos nos felicitaban, yo me encontraba en estado de shock hasta que sentí como Sora me abrazo con fuerza, voltee a verla y fue cuando caí en la realidad, sonreí y me pare de mi lugar, tome a Sora, la cargue y empecé a dar vueltas con ella, esto era un sueño hecho realidad, la baje y después me acerque a mis amigos que me empezaban a felicitar.

-Hermano! Felicidades! No puedo creer que tengas una cita con el director de Univeralo Music Japan

-Gracias hermano, yo tampoco lo puedo creer

Voltee a ver a los miembros de mi banda

-Chicos ¿saben que tenemos que dejar una gran impresión mañana para que nos contraten? ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos y no te preocupes, así será, ese contrato es nuestro.

A pesar de que hoy es el primer día de clases y yo siempre odio los primeros días de clases, puedo decir que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon, Corea del Sur

Estábamos ya sentadas en el avión, el viaje va a ser de 2 horas con 30 minutos, le prometí a Mi Young que ya no iba a pensar en el pasado y mi iba a concentrar en el presente y la verdad es que he estado haciéndolo, me cuesta hacerlo pero lo hago, no voy a dejar que el pasado me vuelva a lastimar, aun y cuando tenga ese sueño mil veces, no lo permitiré.

-Estimados pasajeros les informamos que el avión esta a punto de despegar, favor de abrochar sus cinturones y apagar o poner en modo de avión todos sus aparatos electrónicos, esperemos su vuelo sea agradable. Gracias.

-Waaaa Unni! Ya vamos a despegar, ¿No estas emocionada?

Voltee a ver a Yeri quien estaba sentada a lado de mi, sonreí

-Por supuesto que lo estoy Yeri, no puedo esperar para empezar los preparativos del debut.

-Ni yo, esto es asombroso!

Reí, si que lo era, la verdad es que me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que hemos logrado en tan solo un año.

Me acomode en mi asiento mientras sentía como el avión iba despegando, cerré los ojos y me propuse no volver a abrirlos en todo el vuelo.

-Unni! Ya llegamos!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, voltee a mi derecha para ver como Yeri estaba muy emocionada y no dejaba de moverse en el asiento.

-Unni ¿Me escuchaste? Ya llegamos!

-Si Yeri, ya escuche, tranquila – dije mientras reía

-Jeje perdón unni pero es que estoy muy emocionada, desde que éramos trainers* soñaba con este momento y por fin esta pasando!

-Si lo sé, es un sueño hecho realidad

-Si y además el hecho de estar un tiempo en otro país que no es Corea es increíble, vamos a poder hacer muchas amistades y quien sabe, ¿que tal si encontramos un buen chico?

Al escuchar eso abrí mis ojos, eso sería perfecto para cualquier chica, menos para mi, después de que me enamore de él, de Yamato Ishida, no me volví a enamorarme de nadie más, Mi Young siempre se queja de eso, tanto que hasta me hace citas con chicos sin que yo lo sepa, y aunque gracias a ella he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchos chicos, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ninguno me ha hecho sentir como Yamato lo hizo hace algunos años, aunque claro, él nunca supo eso y nunca lo sabrá.

Tuvimos un perfecto aterrizaje, las cinco junto con nuestro manager, nuestra estilista y uno que otro miembro del staff de SM, salimos del avión y nos dirigimos a recoger nuestras maletas, una vez que las recogimos nos dirigimos a la salida, cuando las puertas de la salida se abrieron me quede en shock.

Había muchísima gente y la verdad es que no era eso lo más impresionante, lo más impresionante es que todos ellos eran nuestros fans, SI! Nuestros fans!, todos llevaban pancartas, playeras y cosas que se relacionaran con nosotras, me sentí muy conmovida, empecé a sentir como mis ojos se aguadaban, estaba feliz, muy feliz, voltee a ver a las chicas y ellas estaban igual que yo.

Con mucho trabajo empezamos a avanzar, fue difícil ya que la gente empujaba mucho para poder acercarse a nosotros y aunque que los guardias eran fuertes y los retenían, si lograban impedir un poco nuestro paso, escuchaba gritos por todos lados, no se como lo logramos pero pudimos salir de ahí, ya estábamos afuera del aeropuerto, estábamos esperando a que la van llegara por nosotros, los fans seguían cerca de nosotros pero no tanto, estaba distraída hablando con las chicas cuando de pronto escuche a alguien cerca gritando mi nombre, voltee a ver quien era y era una chica, llevaba unos lentes redondos y su cabello es morado, me le quede viendo, ella venía directo hacía nosotros pero los guardias la pararon, nunca me a gustado que traten a nuestros fans así por lo que me acerque a donde estaban.

-Oigan, esperen, tranquilos, no la lastimen – les dije, los guardias me voltearon a ver y dejaron de sujetarla tan fuerte, las chicas se acercaron a donde estaba.

-O por dios! No puedo creerlo, son Red Velvet – dijo la chica – es un placer conocerlas, yo me llamo Miyako, Miyako Inoue y soy una gran fan de ustedes, bueno, la verdad es que en las vacaciones empecé a escuchar su música y me encanto!

-Hahaha muchas gracias Miyako – dijo Hani – y el placer es todo nuestro.

-Saben, apenas hoy me entere que iban a venir a Japón y la verdad me siento muy emocionada, tanto que deje plantada a mi amiga…. O por dios deje plantada a Hikari, me va a matar!

Las chicas y yo nos empezamos a reír, esta chica definitivamente no es normal.

-Jeje, bueno como sea, ¿creen que me puedan firmar mi disco? – nos dijo mientras nos extendía el disco, las chicas y yo asentimos y se lo firmamos – muchísimas gracias chicas y bueno no sé si es imprudencia pero.. ¿Qué hacen aquí? De casualidad ¡¿Van a tener un concierto?!

Las cinco nos volteamos a ver

-Lo siento pero es información que no podemos revelar en estos momentos, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás – le dijo Soo Yeon

-O esta bien, bueno, muchas gracias, yo en verdad las admiro mucho.

-Gracias por tu apoyo y espero nos veamos pronto – le conteste

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos y en pocos segundos llego la van por nosotras, nos metimos y la van arranco.

-Woow, eso fue genial! Vieron todos los fans que estaban ahí! – dijo Hani

-Si fue impresionante! – le contesto Yeri

-¿Y que me dicen de la fan que conocimos? Miyako.. esa chica se ve loca pero me callo muy bien – dijo Soo Yeon, todas nos empezamos a reír

-Si, estoy de acuerdo – le dije

-Bueno chicas, ahora les diré lo que haremos – dijo nuestro manager

-Si – le contestamos todas

-Bien primero que nada ahorita iremos a Universal Music, van hablar con el director sobre su debut, después de eso, nos iremos a su dormitorio para que se acomoden, desempaquen y descansen, ya que a partir de mañana empezaran los preparativos de su debut.

Voltee a ver el paisaje de Japón, hace tanto que no estaba aquí, lo único espero es que esta vez me valla con buenos recuerdos de aquí.

Universal Music Japan, Japón

Ahora si me siento nervioso, estaba sentado en un cuarto grande, muy grande, por como esta distribuido y su decorado, puedo decir que es una oficina de juntas o algo por el estilo, mis compañeros y yo estábamos sentados, estábamos esperando a que el director llegara, según nos comunico la secretaria el no iba a tardar en llegar.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro nos paramos de nuestro asiento, por la puerta entro un señor vestido de traje y con un porte elegante.

-Muy buenas tardes, ustedes deben de ser Teenage Wolves, es un placer conocerlos – dijo mientras nos daba la mano a cada uno de nosotros – yo soy Naoshi Fujikura, director de Universal Music Japan.

-El placer es todo nuestro – le contestamos

-Bien siéntense por favor – hicimos lo que el dijo y esperamos a que volviera a hablar – bien chicos el otro día uno de mis trabajadores me enseño una de sus canciones y debo de decirles que me encanto, creo que son chicos con mucho talento y me interesa tenerlos aquí.

-A.. A nosotros nos encantaría estar aquí señor – le dijo Kaito

-Bien bueno, debo de decirles que primero estarán a prueba, verán esta es una nueva modalidad que hemos adaptado de otras discografías y consiste en que sean trainers

-¿Ser Trainers? – dijo Shun

-Si, todos los días tendrán que venir aquí a practicar y tomaran clases de música con los mejores, cada dos semanas serán evaluados y así sabremos cuando estén preparados para debutar, ¿Les parece?

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados, la verdad no sabía que contestar, por una parte creo que es una gran oportunidad y por otra creo que es muy pesado, aunque la verdad no perderíamos nada.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Todos nos volteamos a ver y sin dudar un segundo más contestamos

-Si, lo haremos

-Bien, muy bien, me alegra que hayan aceptado y pues, bienvenidos a Universal Music Japan.

Sonreímos, esto era lo que queríamos y a pesar de que no vamos a debutar tan rápido como habíamos pensado, si tendremos una oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante y mejor preparados.

La puerta se abrió y entro la secretaria del Director

-Señor, perdón por la interrupción pero Red Velvet a llegado

-O esta bien hazlas pasar

¿Red Velvet? ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena?

-Bien chicos los espero a partir de mañana, por favor lleguen aquí a las 5:30, suban al tercer piso y ahí se les dará información de su entrenamiento, nos vemos pronto.

Nos paramos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la salida del cuarto, todavía no asimilaba muy bien todo lo que había pasado por lo que estaba distraído, tan distraído estaba que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

-Lo siento – le dije

-No te preocupes, esta bien – su voz, esa voz se me hizo tan conocida, voltee a ver a la persona y vi a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño con caireles y unos ojos castaños que reconocí al instante.

No tenía que decir nada para que supiera que Mimi Tachikawa estaba en frente de mi.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho con este cap hahahaha no fue fácil escribirlo ya que no estaba segura como quería poner su reencuentro y pues al final se me vino está idea y la verdad me gusto como quedo, tengo muchos planes para los personajes, para unos más que otros obviamente hahaha y bueno gracias por los reviews!

Trainer: en corea del sur los artistas no debutan hasta que la empresa lo decide, antes pasan por un proceso de entrenamiento.

AllyzA: Gracias por tu review! Hahahah todo a su tiempo, no falta mucho para que se enteren porque se fue y por que no quedaron en tan buenos términos, hahahaha sii la verdad es que al principio si la iba a poner como Wendy pero hay algo, un no se que, que me encanta de Irene asi que dije, mejor que sea Irene xD y creí que iba a ser más interesante que mimi no conociera a la segunda generación :p, espero te haya gustado este cap y me digas que te parecio :D

Alita210100: Gracias por tu review, dejame te digo que amo utilizar el coreano, yo lo estoy estudiando entonces por eso lo utilizo mucho, no solo en fics, si no también en mi vida diaria hahahaha, Red Velvet es mi segundo grupo favorito de chicas, las primeras son SNSD y pues creí que quedarían bien para este fic, gracias por tu interés en mi historia y espero te haya gustado el cap :D

Taishou: Gracias por tu review y sip K-pop, el K-pop es lo mejor hahahaha, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este cap también te guste, pronto te enteraras de lo que paso hahahaha, me gustaría leer esa historia que tienes pensada, espero la hagas y si la heces avisame para que la lea.

Mimato bombon kou: gracias por tu review y espero que si lo sigas leyendo hahahahaha, pronto saldrá a la luz que fue lo que paso, y si hice que la segunda generación no conociera a mimi por yolei, me la imagine de fangirl y me encanto jejeje xD te mango igual un abrazo y espero te guste este cap, el mimato para mi es maravilloso, lo amo desde siempre y siempre lo amare, y con respecto a Tri, como siempre ame a mimi, yamato también me gusto pero me gusto más mimi y pues se que lamentablemente no habrá mimato, amaría que hubiera pero bueno, lo único que espero es que mimi no tenga algo con koushiro, todos menos koushiro, si tuviera que elegir a alguien a parte de matt elegiría obvio a tai.


End file.
